1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method for inhibition of a tumor cell growth, especially relating to a method for inhibition of a tumor cell growth by using the compound which is (22R)-5α-lanosta-8,24-dien-3β,15α,21-triol.
2. The Prior Arts
Antrodia cinnamomea, a Taiwan endemic species of fungi which also known as Niu Chang-Zhi or Chang-Ku, is a perennial mushroom belonging to the family Polyporaceae and genus of Antrodia. Antrodia cinnamomea grows on the inner rotten wall of the hollow material from Taiwan's Lauraceae tree species, Cinnamomum kanehirai. The composition of Antrodia cinnamomea is multiple, complex and containing plenty bioactive compounds, such as polysaccharides, triterpenoids, small molecular proteins, vitamins, minerals, nucleotides, steroids, and blood pressure stabilizing agents. In Taiwan's folk medicine, Antrodia cinnamomea is recognized as great antidote for detoxifying food poisoning and pesticide poisoning.
Leukemia, commonly called blood cancer, is a type of hematological cancer that has highest incidence rate among all children cancers. Although the treatment of leukemia has evolved greatly, recurrence of leukemia is still high and there is no cure for this cancer. Pancreatic cancer commonly is a type of pancreatic duct adenocarcinoma originated from the epithelium of human pancreatic ducts. Because the pancreatic duct is hidden behind the organs and located at the back of abdomen, therefore, early detection of pancreatic cancer is difficult. Furthermore, pancreatic cancer is resistant to standard chemotherapy and radiotherapy, resulting to its characteristics of spreading rapidly and aggressively into surrounding tissues and high relapse rate. Treatments of adult pancreatic cancer, hepatoma, and esophageal cancer are still not perfect when these cancers can not be surgically excised. Five-year survival rate of these cancers is lower than 5%. Cervical adenocarcinoma is a type of cervical cancers that has high risk to relapse and spread, and the cancer is relatively resistant to the standard treatment.
For cancer treatment with cytotoxic agents, the major dose-limiting factor is their toxicity to normal cells and tissues. This safety consideration is particularly critical in the late stage and terminal stage cancer patients, as they are known as a less-tolerant population. Therefore, development of novel compounds with less toxicity to normal cells but with high destructive activity towards tumor cells are urgent.
Although currently extracts of Antrodia cinnamomea have been reported to have therapeutic effects, bioactive components in Antrodia cinnamomea extracts that contributing to the inhibition of tumor cell growth are still in early development stage. In addition, few scientific studies provide detailed information of the bioactive compounds which require in depth studies. Therefore, it will be great contribution and beneficial effect to cancer patients if active compounds in Antrodia cinnamomea extract are further purified and identified and subsequently applied in inhibition of hepatoma, hepatoma, esophageal cancer, cervical adenocarcinoma, pancreatic cancer and leukemia.